This invention relates generally to a camera support and, more particularly, to an improved camera support having a substantial degree of flexibility and utility.
Camera supports are, of course, well known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,636,822 of K. B. Anderson issued April 28, 1953 relates to a device for supporting a camera or similar instrument which support is hooked over the shoulders of the wearer and the camera is mounted on the support. The support is made of tubular halves, each half hooking over one shoulder of the wearer, with the two halves interconnected by a stud.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,332,593 issued to E. E. Fauser on July 25, 1967 describes a camera support including cushioned pads on tubular metal members which tubular metal members are positioned behind and in front of the wearer. The support provides for some adjustability.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,882,524 of May 6, 1975 to Rauscher illustrates a camera support or the like wherein a single hook may be placed over either shoulder of the wearer for supporting the camera in front of the wearer.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,769 to Carlson, Jr. issued Jan. 27, 1976, relates to a shoulder carrier for a video tape machine and camera wherein two shoulder members are provided with each shoulder member to be hooked over one shoulder of the wearer.